


i like the way you work it

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Established Relationship, KuroDai Weekend 2017, M/M, brief mention of drugs but thats it, this doesnt even have a proper title OTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “Always a professional, Sawamura. And here I was excited to finally get some.”Daichi gives him a dry look. “You won’t be getting some, if you don’t pay attention.”Kuroo winks. “I’m all yours and ready, baby.”Daichi lets the blatant innuendo go, as it’s serving a purpose at the moment.“Good boy.”For Kurodai Weekend 2017 Day 2: Action (Undercover Agent AU)





	i like the way you work it

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo~ I posted this on time on tumblr, but might as well put it here.
> 
> It's short but I hope you still enjoy!

The heated look on those golden eyes and the sensuous smirk that came along with it had been Daichi’s undoing. Ever since the man came into the club, Daichi had been feeling his eyes on him, heavy and spine tingling. It’s only the virtue of doing his job properly that kept Daichi from acting out his instincts, but he made the mistake of meeting the man’s eyes, and that had been the last straw.

He inhales deeply and centers himself, before he walks to the bar counter, where the man is sitting languidly, long fingers circling the rim of his drink. Daichi deliberately puts down the tray he’s been holding beside the man’s drink, then without any preamble, gets the man’s drink and downs it in one go, all the while keeping eye contact with the man, whose face is half-obscured by his hair, but still nevertheless devilishly handsome, as far as Daichi could tell. He puts the glass down and purposefully licks his lips. Daichi internally notes with wicked glee the way the man’s eyes darkened at the show.

Without saying anything, he turns around and walks away from the man, putting more sway in his hips as he does so, and knowing full well that he would follow. But he looks back and throws him a sultry look over his shoulder for a good measure.

It was the man’s turn to lick his lips, and he made sure that Daichi catches him doing so. Daichi would be lying if it didn’t turn him on.

They weave through the fluid bodies dancing across the vast dancefloor. It added to the building heat Daichi’s been feeling while he leads the man upstairs, stopping shortly only to inform the bouncer standing guard at the bottom that the man following him is with him. He leads him still through the dimly lit hallways, the music from below, and the other sort of music from inside the rooms vibrate on its walls, but it’s considerably more muffled.

Daichi finds an unoccupied room and didn’t waste any time waiting for the man, and pulls him inside instead. He immediately pushes him against the door and covers the man’s mouth with his hand and tries to listen for any footsteps outside.

Quite assured that no one followed them yet, he removes his hand.

“We don’t have much time,” he says, the urgency on his tone wasn’t even faked. “They didn’t get suspicious but that doesn’t mean they’ll stay that way,” he adds in a whisper.

“Alright, so I confirmed that-“

“Always a professional, Sawamura. And here I was excited to finally get some,” Kuroo peers down at him and sneaks his arms around Daichi’s waist and gently pulls him closer.

Daichi gives him a dry look. “You won’t be getting some, if you don’t pay attention.”

Kuroo winks. “I’m all yours and ready, baby.”

Daichi lets the blatant innuendo go, as it’s serving a purpose at the moment.

“Good boy,” he says aloud, and smirks at the way Kuroo blushed when he did. Taking advantage of this, he pulls Kuroo’s head down and makes sure that his mouth is in line with his ear.

“They’re dealing drugs. It’s something new and not going around widely yet. But it soon could. They’re going to have a bidding with the bigger circles two weeks from now. Highest bidder gets to distribute.” He then nibbles on Kuroo’s ear, making him moan in surprise.

“Shit, Sawamura,” Kuroo says in a low voice.

“You got that?” Daichi blows on his ear this time.

“Y-yeah.”

“Good boy.” He plants a soft kiss on Kuroo’s jaw.

“I thought we don’t have much time,” Kuroo says as he nuzzles Daichi’s cheeks.

“We don’t,” Daichi agrees and kisses him again. “But I missed you.”

“I missed you too, love.”

“…And we’re too quiet.”

Kuroo lifts his head and peers down at Daichi with a sly smirk. He pulls Daichi by the hips and they both gasp at the contact.

“Well, that’s easily arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna smack myself because of the lame title but its the best one I have. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
